1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to earth-working agricultural implements, and more particularly, to a self-restoring spring trip cultivator shank assembly such as that used on field cultivators and chisel plows, and more especially, to such a spring trip cultivator shank assembly in which the cultivator shank does not require structural alterations to receive the loading spring which acts on the shank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many ground-working agricultural implements, it is desirable to have the tool-supporting cultivator shank spring loaded so that the ground-working tool carried thereby can deflect upwardly over an immovable obstruction, such as a rock, rather than be damaged by the obstruction; and, once the obstruction has been cleared, it is desirable to have the cultivator shank restore itself to its original position without stopping movement of the implement on which the cultivator shank is mounted. Spring loaded cultivator shanks of the general character just described are shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,089,529 issued to R. E. Wade et al. on July 23, 1963; 3,700,038 issued to Duane A. Essex on Oct. 24, 1972, and 3,700,039 issued to Duane A. Essex et al. on Oct. 24, 1972.
Any method of transmitting the spring loading to the pivotally movable cultivator shank which involves a machining operation or the like on the shank to accept the connection of the loading spring to the shank tends to weaken the shank at the location of such machining operations and to create a region of stress concentration at such location.